List of Love
by KaireanAlbarea
Summary: A bit AU. Sometimes, your destiny is with a different guy. Crack Pairing. Don't like, don't read.


Sort of AU thing.

I promised this a long time ago since my frien and I love AxS and SxC. Yeaaaah crack pairing. Don't like don't read.

This is a small drabble I made up so it's a bit OC and you might know how it'll go, but meh. I just want to write this and get it of off my brain. I have been having this kind of pairing for almost a year, though the storyline's just thought up yesterday.

Credits to TCF's Stellar-chan for providing Stellar's list. Her ffn account on my profile XD

* * *

"_There are a lot of things that girls look at when they fall in love with guys. Some girls want their ideal partners to have the same interests as them and some want them to be their total opposite, though there are still a handful of women who would rather experiment and test out their compatibility with other guys. Maybe that's the reason why they date so many guys? We don't know the answer to that. We can just-"_

"CAGALLI!"

The Supreme Commander of ORB, who was lying prone on her bed, was reading a girl's magazine when she was called by her adopted little sister. She slammed the magazine on her bed and stood up hastily. "What? I was reading! I finally have a rest day after that hell week and you're interrupting me?"

She opened the door and saw an exhausted Stellar Loussier trying to catch her breath. "We-well… Shinn and Athrun are here… I just wanted to tell you?"

"Why does that sound like a question? Anyway, they're early… The meeting's tomorrow."

"Shinn said that they want to take us out."

"Out…?"

"A date, princess."

A familiar voice shocked the ORB princess and looked past Stellar. She saw Shinn and Athrun standing behind the pink-violet eyed girl. "How many times did I tell you, Athrun Zala… Don't call me princess!"

The blue haired Coordinator did not mind her retort and hugged her all of a sudden. "I missed you, Cal."

"As cheesy as always, Zala." Shinn Asuka, the Destiny pilot, commented as he crossed his arms while Stellar giggled at them.

"Whatever, Athrun. Anyway, Stellar said you guys wanted to hang out." The two broke their hug and the blonde princess looked at Athrun then at Shinn.

"Yeah. We want to spend the day with you girls. You have a problem?" Shinn answered her with eyebrows meeting halfway. "Are we not allowed to do that with our girlfriends?"

"I did not say that. Okay, fine. But I have a suggestion. Stellar and I will list down some things regarding an article in this mag." Cagalli walked towards her bed and took the magazine resting on her bed. She held the magazine at eye level and continued to talk. "You boys stay downstairs so that both of us can get ready."

"Remind me NOT to spoil her…" Athrun whispered to Shinn as sweat began to form on his forehead. "Well, why are you letting her do whatever she wants? That's the reason why she's your boss… and I'm sure you know what kind of boss I'm talking about….."

"Shut up Shinn. I love her but… she's kind of… bossy and… scary."

"Sucks to be you, Zala."

Cagalli and Stellar picked a few clothes from their dresser and laid them down on the bed. "Athrun said green looks well on me because of my blonde hair and hazel eyes…"

"Hmm... Shinn said blue suits me... but we both have blonde hair…"

"Maybe it's in the facial appearance? I don't know… "

"I'm picking a dress, how about you?"

"No way am I picking a dress. Shorts?"

"Cagalli, we're going to a fine dining restaurant. Wear at least a skirt."

"No. How about this?"

"Slack pants? No, not going to work."

"Fine. I'll pick this green blouse and this black pleated skirt... then those boots. Happy?" She took a green blouse with a simple striped design and a black skirt then pointed at a knee-high boots by the shoe rack.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! I'll wear this blue dress that you gave me and I'm pairing this with those flat shoes." Stellar pointed at the sky blue flat shoes just a few rows above the knee-high boots. Stellar remembered the suggestion Cagalli was talking about.

"Hey, Cagalli. About the suggestion…."

"Here." Cagalli opened the magazine at a specific page and showed her the content. She read it aloud.

**Is He My Destiny?**

**List down 5 things you are looking for in a guy. This will give you a clue whether the guy you're dating is the right one for you. Whether he stutters or he trips when he's nervous, it's up to you to know what YOU want your partner to be like. The ideal guy! Here is an example of statements that can help you list down those signs of true love:**

**He sings my favorite song with me with feelings.**

**He wears glasses because he needs it and not because it's a fashion statement.**

**You can list down as many as you like! Have fun, girls!**

"So…?"

"Let's write 5 statements. That will tell us if they're our ideal guys."

"Are you sick, Cagalli?" Stellar put her hand on Cagalli's forehead, checking if she wasn't feeling well. It was very unusual for her to suggest such a thing. It's not like she was Lacus, right?

"I'm not sick. Well? If they get 3 out of 5 or more, then they count as our ideal guy."

"Alright. Sounds fun…" The young Extended just smiled awkwardly and took a piece of paper, writing down those '5 things you're looking in a guy' shenanigan suggested by the ORB princess.

**Cagalli: He's having a bit of angst.**

**Stellar: He has a good sense of humor.**

The pairs went inside the fine dining restaurant and were welcomed by a receptionist. "Do you have a reservation, sir?"

"Yes. A table for four, reserved by Athrun Zala."

Upon seeing the Identification Card being shown by Athrun, the receptionist flinched and took them to their seats. "Thi-this w-w-way, s-s-sir…!"

"Even in here, you're famous." Shinn said as he tailed the receptionist who was obviously nervous. "I was never THAT famous. You lucky son of a -"

"Don't finish that sentence. Or else I'm going to kill you, right here right now."

"He-hey! You plan on creating a commotion here?" Shinn panicked as Athrun started to laugh.

"I'm joking. I'm not going to do anything." He giggled.

"You're not funny! I hate it when you joke around with a serious face. It's giving me the creeps."

"Tell me about it, Shinn. This guy is hopeless. Lacus is a better comedian than you."

"Wha-? Cal, loves, why are you agreeing with him?"

"The hell, Zala? Eww. "

A hand swatted another hand away and the four continued walking. The younger blonde leaned closer to the older blonde. "Are we both sure we're dating the right guy?"

"Beats me."

The four sat and then, they gave their orders to the waitress.

**C: He twirls his hair.**

**S: He's dashing.**

As the four teenagers waited for their orders, Cagalli suddenly gave a much unexpected comment.

"You know, Athrun. I was just wondering. A girl like me and a guy like you… We're not really suited for each other." She said with a poker face and her chin resting on the back of her hand. The other three's eyes widened as they did not expect this one coming.

"Cagalli? Come on. We've been dating for long and you say that NOW?" He held her free hand and caressed it. "Well. You're more like a prince than a soldier and I'm more of a warrior than a princess."

"Cal, whatever your preference is, whether you like spicy foods or exotic foods, I still love you."

"How sweet…" Stellar clasped her hands and looked at them with stars in her eyes.

"Show off." Shinn grunted and grabbed his bangs and played with it.

"Now Shinn... Isn't Athrun sweet? I wish you were more like him." Stellar grabbed Shinn's arm as she pouted. Shinn just uttered incoherent words and looked away.

"Stellar, is your list contrasting with mine?" Cagalli whispered to Stellar.

"Huh? Now that you mention it… My list is starting to sound like Athrun…"

"What is the world coming to…"

**C: He wears a necktie instead of a bow tie.**

**S: A real gentleman.**

Their orders finally came and so, they were able to start dinner. Shinn got some pasta sauce on his tuxedo so he had to wipe it with a clean napkin. As he wiped the sauce off, he saw Cagalli and Stellar in the middle of finishing the bundled noodles on their forks. They stopped halfway and were frozen in place.

"Hey, Stellar, Cagalli… You girls alright?"

Awakened by Shinn's voice, the two girls bit the noodles that were hanging from their forks and chewed fast. They shook their heads and looked at each other. "Stellar, I just noticed he's wearing a necktie. Look at my number 3."

Upon seeing the third statement, Stellar choked on her food and dirtied her sleeveless dress. She immediately excused herself from the dining table. She was about to stand up when Athrun grabbed the chair and pulled it. Cagalli saw the gesture but she wasn't jealous. "Did we both put the complete opposite of our current boyfriends' personality? Mine's beginning to sound like Shinn and hers is sounding like Athrun… Oh well, I love Athrun so, I couldn't care less."

**C: Eyes that shines vividly.**

**S: He's taller than me.**

Stellar went back to the table after she wiped her dress clean. They continued to eat their dinner quietly until Athrun noticed that Shinn kept on looking at the girls. "Shinn? Stop ogling at my girlfriend. You have yours." He didn't put down his utensils as he warned Shinn.

"Well, they look so beautiful…" Shinn blushed slightly but it did not go unnoticed by Athrun.

"A few months ago, you were saying harsh words to Cagalli. Now you're complimenting her?"

"Things change, you know…"

"You're eyes are sparkling, Shinn."

"Huh? Wha—No! That's just your imagination." Thus, Shinn continued eating, embarrassed.

"Seriously Shinn…" Athrun stood up and went straight to the comfort room.

"Cagalli, Athrun's… taller than you… right?"

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"…"

"…"

"Oh."

**C: He's playful like me.**

**S: He's very sweet.**

They were now eating desserts, the last course for the night. Athrun observed Cagalli as she took a spoonful of ice cream and gobbled it down in one go. "Cagalli, you're going to get brain freeze."

"You're such a whiner, Athrun. You're always against me! When we went to the ice skating rink, you chased me because I might slip!" Cagalli said angrily as she batted away the hand that was trying to calm her.

"Yeah, Athrun. Let her do what she wants. I mean, I know what we were talking about earlier this afternoon but if she wants to have a brain freeze. Let her." Shinn took a bigger spoonful of ice cream than Cagalli's and put it in his mouth and swallowed quickly. He whined in pain as the cold of the ice cream started to go to his head. "Ow ow ow ow. Brain freeze…!"

"See, what did I say?" Athrun just sighed.

"Haha! You're face looks funny, Shinn! You look like an idiot!"

"You think you didn't look stupid? I saw your face a while ago. It wasn't that much obvious but you flinched a little!" Shinn laughed wholeheartedly and a tear was forming from all the laughing.

"These two are so childish. Are you really in love with this guy?"

"The same way you love her." Stella smiled brightly but she didn't forget about their list. "I guess, we loved each other's destiny, right, Cagalli?" Stellar thought to herself as she looked at her happy big sister.

_fin_

* * *

It's done XDDD haha you expected that? Haha XD I know XDD It's crap HAHA Please R &amp; R!


End file.
